


Блинчики ещё никого не пугали

by qazanostra



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra





	Блинчики ещё никого не пугали

Элизабет проснулась, когда на часах было уже глубоко за полночь. Питера рядом не оказалось, и она вздохнула. Иногда её упрямый супруг забывал про покой и сон и нырял в расследование с головой. А ведь ему уже было не двадцать пять, бессонные ночи сказывались. Но попробуй-ка это объяснить и не нанести при этом моральную травму. И все же Элизабет не теряла надежды достучаться, хоть и понимала, что действовать нужно аккуратно. 

Она спустилась вниз — в кухне горел свет. Питер клевал носом над разбросанными по обеденному столу бумагами. Напротив спал Нил, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные перед собой руки.

Элизабет улыбнулась и тихо подошла к Питеру. Положила ладони на его напряжённые плечи, слегка сжала. Он откинулся на спинку стула и устало прикрыл глаза.

— Кажется, вы заработались, — негромко произнесла Элизабет, продолжая разминать ему мышцы.

— Дело оказалось куда сложнее, чем я думал, — пробормотал Питер. — Я уже ничего не понимаю. Улики противоречат друг другу. Чутьё подсказывает мне, что это Филлипс. Нил согласен, но прямых доказательств нет. Цифры уже плывут перед глазами.

— Может, стоит немного поспать? На свежую голову думается легче.

Элизабет обняла Питера, поцеловала в щёку и, упершись подбородком в плечо, посмотрела на Нила.

— Вот он явно придерживается того же мнения.

Питер хмыкнул и потёрся своей щекой о её.

— Он вырубился минут двадцать назад. Я решил, что ему полезно отдохнуть. 

— Только не за столом. Его шея тебе завтра спасибо не скажет. 

— Всё равно уже поздно отправлять домой.

Элизабет отстранилась от Питера. 

— Я постелю Нилу в гостевой комнате, а ты растолкай и отправь умываться. 

— Есть, мэм, — усмехнулся тот. 

— И ты тоже идёшь спать. Это приказ.

— О, я люблю, когда ты командуешь, — игриво вздёрнул брови Питер. — Это заводит.

Элизабет ответить не успела.

— Вы двое, можете не флиртовать при мне? — глухо пробормотал Нил, не отрывая головы от стола. — Не подумай чего, Элизабет, но это как наблюдать за флиртующими друг с другом родителями. Чересчур для моей психики. 

— Будешь возмущаться, поставлю в угол, неблагодарный ты подлец, — строго произнёс Питер.

Элизабет отвесила ему лёгкий подзатыльник.

— Не ругайся при ребёнке. Быстро оба чистить зубы.

И отправилась подготавливать гостевую комнату.

Нил показался в дверях минут через десять. Потоптался на пороге, наблюдая, как Элизабет стелит постель.

— Не стоило утруждаться. Я бы поспал на диване.

— Ага. А завтра мужественно терпел бы последствия в виде затёкшей шеи. Нет уж. В этом доме мои правила, потому спать ты будешь здесь, — она протянула сложенные стопкой футболку и домашние штаны Питера. — Держи. В этом будет удобнее, чем в брюках.

— Не стоило...

— Нил, — перебила его Элизабет. — Мне совсем не трудно. Если тебе так будет проще, то думай, что принимая мою заботу, ты делаешь мне приятно. Я хочу, чтобы ты спал в удобных штанах на просторной кровати. Ясно?

— Да, мэм, — опустив глаза, Нил смущённо улыбнулся. Негромко добавил: — Просто я не привык, что кому-то есть дело.

— Мне — есть. И Питеру. И Моззи. И Джун. И... 

Нил встряхнул головой и расхохотался.

— Ладно! Всё, я понял. 

— Так-то лучше, — улыбнулась Элизабет. — Быстро в кровать. Завтра у вас много работы.

Она обняла Нила, мягко взъерошила ему волосы.

— Спокойной ночи, Нил.

Элизабет отступила и улыбнулась. Уже прикрывая за собой двери, взглянула на него:

— Подумай над тем, чтобы привезти сюда запасную пижаму и зубную щётку.

И вышла прежде, чем Нил успел ответить. Это был душевный порыв, но Элизабет не жалела о сказанном. Ей действительно хотелось, чтобы Нил чувствовал себя как дома. Странное ощущение, учитывая, что он вор и профессиональный обманщик. Но вышло так, что с ними — Питером и Элизабет — он был честен. Ей хотелось отплатить доверием за доверие.

Питер обнаружился в кровати. Медленно моргал, но мужественно преодолевал сонное оцепенение, дожидаясь её. Элизабет забралась под одеяло, выключила прикроватную лампу и устроилась в его объятьях. 

— Как там сынок? — пробормотал Питер, притянув её поближе.

— Как честный скаут — умылся и готовится ко сну.

— Сомневаюсь, что он был скаутом, — невнятно произнёс он.

Элизабет прикрыла глаза. Минуту помолчала, потом не выдержала:

— Я предложила Нилу привезти сюда какую-нибудь одежду и запасную щётку.

— Ладно, — через паузу ответил Питер.

— Ладно?

— Ладно. Не скажу, что сильно удивлён. Но на всякий случай пару дней понаблюдаю за ним внимательнее. Вдруг решит сбежать.

— Думаешь, я могла его напугать?

— Его всегда пугает человеческое отношение. Но это не та тема, которую я готов обсуждать в полубессознательном состоянии. 

— Тогда как-нибудь потом.

— Угу, — пробормотал Питер. — Потом.

Засыпая, Элизабет размышляла, что приготовит на завтрак. Наверное, блинчики. Блинчики ещё никого не пугали.

На часах было глубоко за полночь, когда дом четы Бёрк погрузился в сонную тишину.


End file.
